Question d'ascendence
by linotte
Summary: lorsque la descendance des héros des livres décident de remonter le temps pour sauvé Lily, James, Sirius, Frank, Alice ect. Dans l'espoir de protéger leurs familles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Londubat, Junior (Frank Neville) **__ fils de Franck Londubat et de ? petit fils de Neville Londubat et de Luna Lovegood. _

_**Lupin, Elinor **__ fille de Victoire Weasley et de Ted Lupin petite fille de Remus Lupin et de Bill Weasley _

_**Malfoy, Damian **__ fils de Scorpius Malfoy et de ? Petit fils de Drago Malfoy et de ?_

_**Potter,**__**RJ (Ronald James) **__ fils de James Sirius Potter et de ? Petit fils d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley_


	2. Chapter 2

_Les lieux, et autres personnages appartiennent à JK Rollings._

_J'ai de mon mieux essayez de respecter les dates de la chronologie originelle mais il y aura sans doute de nombreuses erreurs, qui je l'espère serons pardonnable et pardonné._

Pour Changer nos passé. Modifions leurs avenirs.

L'idée était absurde, mais pourquoi pas. La dernière guerre avait fait tant de mort. Elinor n'avais pas connu ses grands parents paternels. Et l'histoire de sa famille était triste à pleurer.

Damian, vivait dans la honte de son ascendance. RJ et junior, avait du mal à supporter l'idée de leurs grands pères respectivement enfermer dans un placard et visitant ses parents devenu trop fous pour le reconnaître.

Certes, tout c'était bien fini. Mais à quel prix. Chacun d'eux portait en lui d'infinis regret. Pas forcément pour eux-mêmes. Des regrets qui les avaient réunis très vite.

L'idée avait germé à leur première année à Poudlard, ils s'étaient entraînés, pour supporter la guerre, ils s'étaient endurci à perdre leurs foyer. Convaincus qu'ils faisaient ce qu'il y avait à faire, pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

C'était la plus belle folie de l'Histoire, utiliser la vieille magie et remonter le temps. Alors ils n'existeraient plus. L'avenir serait changé. Un nouveau monde créer. Ils ne verraient plus leurs parents. Où alors ils seraient eux-mêmes plus vieux que ces derniers.

Absurde, fou, risquer, génial, et ratifier par le portrait d'un vieux sorcier au sourire mystérieux et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

1976

Dans le Poudlard express la tension et la curiosité pouvait se sentir aussi distinctement qu'une odeur de poulet rôti devant la rôtisserie d'un marché.

La raison.

Un accident avait, semble il, transporter des élèves de Poudlard de 2041 à 1976. Des élèves venu du futur. Un futur qui, comme l'avait précisé le ministère, avait cesser d'exister dés l'arriver de cette troupe.

Que Severus Snape se trouve au bout du couloir donnait au maraudeur une bonne excuse pour passé leurs nerfs.

Le vert et argent s'était retrouver acculer et priver de sa baguette. Sirius Black et James Potter le chahutant sous le regard admiratif et rieur de Peter et l'aire désolé et fatiguer de Remus Lupin.

A ce moment le bras de Sirius se retrouva tordu en une solide clef dans son dos.

- Lâche moi, t'es pas bien miss.

- Laisse ce gars tranquille et je te lâche.

Les maraudeurs s'éloignèrent de leur victime favorite, le bras de Sirius fût relâché et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés et aux yeux miel leur passa devant. Les ignorant royalement, elle s'adressa à Snape.

- Ils ont ta baguette je suppose.

- Hum

- Les lâches et les brutes sans cervelles agissent toujours de la même manière quelques soit l'époque à ce que je voie.

- On est des Gryffondor ! s'exclama Peter tandis que les autres, saisissant la porté de sa phrases, comprenaient que la jeune fille était l'une des ces élèves venu du futur.

- Et, vous êtes à trois contre un. Contre un, à qui, de surcroît, vous avez pris sa baguette.

Son ton était calme mais ses yeux brûlaient comme deux pierres de feux. Peter ne se dégonfla pas et insista pendant que les quatre autres (Severus inclus) l'observait fascinés.

- Toi tu es trop peureux pour compter pour un. Tu reste derrière tout content, comme si tu agissait toi-même. Et toi (elle désigna Remus du menton) ton manque d'action te fait aussi compter comme un demi. Ceci dit ça ne vous rend pas moins lâches que les deux hurluberlus.

- Tu viens du futur. Demanda Lupin dissimulant un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Bien vu Sherlock ! la baguette. Elle tendit la main vers Sirius. J'attends.

- James, pas franchement ravi de la situation fît mine de la lui rendre et l'éloigna lorsque la main de la jeune femme s'en approcha.

- La patience ce n'est pas mon fort Potter.

- Comment tu connais mon nom, je suis célèbre ?

Alors qu'il souriait encore de s'imaginer grande star des années 2000, la baguette de Severus quitta ses mains pour allez voler dans celles d'un grand blond d'1m80 au bas mots.

- Alors Lupin on défend les Serpentards.

- Dans tes rêves Malfoy, je veille juste sur l'honneur de ma maison. Maintenant tu te démerdes.

Elle avança et se retrouva face à lui, ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux puis se croisèrent. En arrivant devant Peter, la jeune femme, que le nouveau venu avait appelé « Lupin » à la surprise générale, le foudroya du regard.

- Déloge !

- Euh… oui désolé … Lupin

- Et ne m'appelle pas !

Elle avança dans le couloir et une musique résonna, elle sorti de sa poche un petit téléphone magiquement modifier qui intrigua les maraudeurs. Maraudeurs essayant, tant bien que mal d'intégrer que cette désagréable, mais néanmoins ravissante jeune fille, soit apparentée à Remus.

- Vous avez trouvé ? Cool ! j'arrive.

/

- Bien…

Le Malfoy s'adressa à Snape en l'entraînant avec lui vers le compartiment des Vert et Argent.

- Je me présente, Damian Malfoy.

- Severus Snape.

- Ah le maître des potions en personne.

- Tu me connais ?

- De réputation. Tu peux te sentir flatté.

Ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment des Serpentards et Damian fût introduit comme il se devait. Il fût très bien reçu par Bellatrix, ainsi que par Avery, Nott, Zambini et Regulus Black. Malfoy, se montra charmant et supérieur, tant physiquement qu'au point de vu de l'intellect à chacun de ses compagnons, il sembla montré un intérêt tout particulier au jeune Regulus, ainsi qu'à Severus. A la fin du voyage, il s'était imposé dans leur petit comité et s'était attirer admiration et respect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 1 : Répartition et premier soir

Lors du banquet et après le discours traditionnel et la répartition des premières années Dumbledor annonça.

- Comme vous avez pu le voir dans la presse, vous allez accueillir de nouveau compagnons cette année. Ils sont au nombre de 4 et vous constaterez que leurs noms ne vous sont pas inconnus. Ils vont être réparti. Pr. MacGonagall

- Londubat, Frank Neville

Le jeune homme d'environ 1m75, avait les cheveux d'un étrange châtain délavé et des yeux bleus perdus dans le vague, un visage rond et aimable qui laissait entrevoir des fossettes dans ses joues pleines. Le choipeau ne mit pas longtemps à l'envoyez à Poufsouffle, en passant devant la table des Gryffondor il salua de la main Frank Londubat.

- T'inquiète Junior !

- Miss Lupin, Elinor. C'est votre tour.

- Chef oui chef

Elle s'assit prestement sur le vieux tabouret de bois, ses longue jambes suffisamment écarté pour qu'elle puisse appuyer ses deux mains sur le bois, projetant son buste en avant et à bondir. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, bouclés, avec un léger reflet acajou, ses yeux était de couleur ambre, ses pommettes parsemé de tâche de rousseur espiègles.

Sans même avoir eut le temps de frôler son crâne le choix était fait avec un tonitruant « GRYFFONDOR ! ».

Elinor sauta prenant appuie sur ses bras et salua l'assistance de façon exagérer, ponctuant ses gestes de « merci merci, vraiment je m'y attendais pas », alors que Junior riant ouvertement entrait dans son jeux, les mains sur le cœur feignant une crise cardiaque du à la surprise. Il fît néanmoins remarquer à voix haute que son ami était au moins aussi Gryffondor que Godric lui-même. En arrivant à sa table, elle avisa un duo de rouquins, assit non loin de Frank Londubat.

- ça dérange si je m'incruste ?

- Nan va y. Moi c'est Fabian Prewett et lui c'est mon frère Gideon.

- Elinor Lupin. Lui là bas, à Poufsouffle c'est mon meilleur ami, Junior. Et mon cousin ne va pas tarder.

Elle se tourna vers l'estrade pendant que Damian Malfoy était envoyez, sans grande surprise, à Serpentard.

Il y fût accueilli en bonne place entre Severus et Regulus. Choisissant consciemment de les préférer au reste de ses condisciples. Il entama une conversation avec Snape qui était curieux de savoir quel était le lien, entre celle qui l'avait aidé plus tôt dans la journée et les maraudeurs.

- C'est la petite fille de Remus Lupin, mais la relation s'arrête là.

- Je vois, mais pourquoi elle m'a aidé. C'est si humiliant.

- Mon cher Severus, je ne pense pas que tu ai été le plus humilier dans l'affaire

Il se tourna vers Regulus.

- Ton frère n'a rien vu venir, qu'elle le maîtrisait, et les insultait. Et ce pour défendre notre ami, ici présent, Serpentard de son état.

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- Elle est bouffer de grand principe… ça la perdra.

- Je suppose que c'est une ennemie personnelle.

- C'est une longue histoire d'amour elle et moi.

Le ton était neutre et le visage si ironique, qu'il sembla évident que la rivalité entre les deux était ancienne et tenace.

- Et les autres ?

- Londubat est passable, Potter est un Gryffondor comme les autres.

- Potter ?

- Et oui.

MacGonagall annonça le dernier des nouveaux arrivants. Annonce qui faillit faire étouffer les maraudeurs.

- Potter, Ronald James.

Il fallu attendre trois bonne minute avant que le choipeau ne se décide et l'envoie à Gryffondor. Il s'empressa de rejoindre sa cousine.

- Bah alors mon beau, il voulait t'envoyez où ?

- Devine.

- Sairdaigle ?

- Gagné.

- Oh bah quel surprise ! Devine qui nous avons là.

- Te connaissant tu nous à directement précipité dans les bras de la famille.

- Fabian et Gideon Prewett je vous présente mon cousin RJ.

- Salut, pourquoi tu parles de famille ?

- Votre sœur c'est bien Molly Prewett épouse Weasley ?

- Oui Madame.

- Et bien ma mère s'appelle Victoire Weasley et c'est la petite fille de Molly.

- Et la ma grand-mère est la fille de Molly, Ginny.

- Oh la vache. Pour l'instant Molly n'a que trois fils.

- Dont mon papa, Bill.

- Putain il n'a que 7 ans !

Ils rirent un bon coup de la précocité du jeune Bill. Il furent au moment du dessert aborder par Remus Lupin et Lily Evans. C'est cette dernière qui parla, Remus, lui, fixais Eli, encore gêné des circonstances de leur première rencontre, se demandant s'il pourrait rattraper le coup.

- Salut moi c'est Lily, et lui c'est Remus… mais ça tu doit le savoir.

- J'ai l'air d'un trombinoscope ?

- Euh non… excu….

- Eli !

- Désolée, j'ai un caractère de chien, RJ est là pour palier. Ravie de te connaître Lily.

- Ravie moi aussi, donc je disais, nous sommes les préfets de Gryffondor, donc si vous avez besoin de quelques chose.

- Les mots de passe.

- Oh oui !

Elle lui chuchota que le mot de passe était _Cœur de Lion_. Eli tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire remarquer le manque d'originalité du code mais fût arrêter par son vaillant cousin.

Le Banquet se fini, et alors que tout les Gryffondor avançaient vers leurs quartiers Eli et RJ attendaient que Junior finisse sa conversation. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. A peine arriver,

RJ, fût immédiatement accaparé par ses colocataires de maraudeurs.

- Alors comme ça t'est mon petit fils ?

- Arrière petit fils, c'est mon lit ?

- Ouais, et l'autre là, Elinor, c'est l'arrière petite fille de Remus !

- Non Peter, c'est sa petite fille. Mon grand père avait 17 ans quand le père d'Eli est né.

- Ok et c'est quoi son problème ?

- Sirius !

- Quoi, elle doit bien savoir qui ont est ! et elle a défendu Snape contre nous !

- Quelles étaient les circonstances ?

- Bah rien on le chahutaient

- Il était seul ?

- Bah ouais.

- C'était un contre un ?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Remus ce n'est pas l'important.

- Pour Eli ça l'est. Elle est très à cheval sur les principes de loyauté. Qui vous êtes n'a pas d'importance, vous étiez déloyal, et comme vous êtes de Gryffondor c'est encore plus grave.

- Elle est comment ?

Remus c'était assit devant RJ pendant que James et Sirius réalisaient leur manque flagrant de fair-play et que Peter se brossait les dents.

- Eli ?

- Oui.

- Géniale. Intelligente, plus têtue qu'une mule au réveil, toujours là pour les autres, très doué en enchantement et en DCFM et en SCM. Par contre elle à un sale caractère, elle dit les choses comme et quand elle les pense, même si elle le regrette après. Elle a une très belle voix et est un peu métamorphomage par oncle Ted.

- Oncle Ted ?

- Son père. Ton fils… hypothétique. C'est mon oncle. Il est marié à ma tante Victoire.

- Et comment il est ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'en parler. Si ça ce trouve il ne naîtra jamais. Le passé de nos familles, vos futur tel qu'on les connaît n'existe plus… alors pas la peine d'en parler.

- Je comprends. Tu n'as pas d'affaire du coup.

- On t'en prête si tu veux.

- Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

RJ eu un sourire entendu que ces compagnons de chambre ne purent comprendre.

/

Dans la chambre des filles.

- Elinor voilà ton lit, t'a besoin de vêtements ou autres chose ?

- Des ciseaux.

- Tient mais qu'est ce que tu va en faire

- Admirez le travail de l'artiste mesdames.

Elle pris sa baguette, murmura quelques mots en direction des ciseaux puis les pris en mains.

Un coup de ciseau en l'air, et un morceau d'étoffe apparut. Petit à petit comme si elle coupait un vêtement en retour arrière, une chemise pris forme bientôt suivit d'un pantalon de sous vêtement masculin et d'une veste chaude.

- Euh tes ciseaux magiques semblent mal régler.

- Je ne crois pas. Je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant les ciseaux enchanter sur son lit. Elle descendit dans la salle commune aux couleurs chatoyantes de sa maison, puis monta le second escalier de la salle, elle frappa à la porte des 7e années.

- Vous êtes décents ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius Black en simple pantalon de toile noir et souple, tombant négligemment sur ses hanches. Il offrit à l'arrivante son célèbre sourire de séducteur.

- RJ est là ?

- Mais bien sûr, entre.

- Eli ? j'en était sûr t'es la meilleur.

Le jeune homme d'1m78 plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa cousine.

- Je t'ai fait deux caleçons, deux paires de chaussettes, une chemise, un pantalon et un manteau.

- Génial.

- Bon je crois que je vais vous laissez entre hommes… Bonne nuit RJ, Fabian, Gideon…. Les autres

Elle quitta la pièce sans un regard pour les maraudeurs. Toujours fâchée. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre elle trouva ses compagne en panique. Lily vint lui expliquer qu'en voulant usé des ciseaux enchanté Maggie craignait de les avoirs cassés car ils ne fonctionnaient plus. La pauvre petite blondinette au visage d'ange en pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Maggie… Calme toi.

- Je suis…. Tellement… désolée….

- Maggie regarde moi. Lorsque j'enchante un objet… j'en suis seule dépositaire… c'est plus sûr, c'est pas contre vous les filles mais j'ai toujours peur qu'un de mes enchantement soit utiliser à mauvais escient.

- Alors y marche toujours ?

- Mais oui, d'ailleurs passe les moi, je voudrais refaire ma gare de robe.

Elles passèrent environs deux heures, entre fille à parler vêtement. Eli reçu même une commande de robe de bal pour les soirées d'halloween, Nouvel An, Saint Valentin et Saint Jean.

Une fois que les filles furent endormis, elle sorti de sa poche un petit carnet et l'ouvrit à la page du jour. Une écriture manuscrite indiquait à l'encre noire.

_Ici tout va bien, ai rencontré Diggory. _

Une écriture verte et élégante répondait

_Ai sympathisé avec S.S et R.A.B, ai obtenu des affaires par Zambini, ai également sympathisé avec lui. Aucun des trois n'est à priori marquer, n'en jurerai pas pour B.B_

Puis suivait une écriture bleue assez droite.

_Commence travaux d'approche avec les Mds, Eli tu aurais pu évité de les attaquer. S.B te trouve sexy. Il oublie que tu es la petite fille de son meilleur ami lol._

Retour de l'écriture noire, visiblement amusé.

_Il as une réputation de tombeur de ces dames… ont à de la concurrence lol!_

Eli prit sa plume et écrit toujours à l'encre rouge.

_Désolée je ne me suis pas maîtrisée. Vous savez bien que c'est vous le duo gagnant. Revenons à nos moutons, j'ai commencée les travaux d'approche avec les filles. On se voit demain dans la grande salle… sauf pour Malfoy…_

_Bonne nuit mes hommes._


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis super contente... mes premières reviews... j'en pleurerai presque (à la base je pensais qu'il faudrai que j'envoie les liens à mes copines pour que ce soit lu^^)**

**Alors merci à Liyly pour ses encouragement j'espère que ça va te plaire^^**

**et un grand merci à crownclown123 pour ses critiques constructives qui sont plus que bienvenu (la débutante que je suis à grand besoin de conseil lol), j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes chronologique, syntaxique grammatical et orthographique qui sont sans doute nombreuses  
**

Chapitre 2 : Hey ho let's go !

Le soleil ne perçait jamais les murs du donjon des Serpentards, mais il était déjà levé. Assis sur un canapé de cuir noir, face à une cheminé de pierre volcanique, Damian Malfoy lisait tranquillement un traiter sur l'histoire de la séparation entre les magies noire et blanche.

Il avait toujours pensé que cette séparation n'était qu'une vaste farce.

_« La magie, c'est la magie. Ce que les sorciers en font, c'est ce qui compte. »._

Damian Malfoy était un jeune homme, très mais alors très séduisant. Et il le savait. C'était un garçon intelligent qui estimait que le savoir était le pouvoir, cela incluait tant la magie blanche que noir, il estimait aussi que c'était les sorciers qui maîtrisaient la magie et non l'inverse … et qui avait bien l'intention de le prouver.

Il aurait pu être quelqu'un d'éminemment sympathique… mais non.

Il savait aussi qu'il était issu d'une grande et prestigieuse ligné de Sang Pur, et il en était fier. Il était fier de son sang et fier de son nom, fier de sa propre personne. Il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour le monde moldu et ne le considérait que par son intérêt économique.

Il se serai volontiers senti parfait, mais (car il y en à souvent un qui traîne) une ombre ternissait la fier ligné des Malfoy. Deux ombres en fait. La tante de son grand père et son arrière grand père. Bellatrix Black et Lucius Malfoy.

Comment deux sorciers de si bonne lignés avaient pu rejeter l'honneur de leurs sangs et de leurs noms. Tout ça pour courber l'échine devant un sang mêlé et le servir comme de vulgaire serviteur. Les Malfoy et les Black étaient des maîtres ! En aucun cas des esclaves…

Il en était là de ses fulmination quand il du reprendre son visage de statue grec en entendant un bruit de pas, absolument dénuer d'élégance, dans les escaliers de pierres menant à la salle commune.

- Déjà debout Malfoy.

- Bien observer Nott.

- Que fait tu ?

- Je nourris un basilic… j'ai horreur des questions et des remarques rhétoriques.

Il ferma son livre lorsque Regulus et Severus entrèrent dans la pièce, et il les entraîna avec lui dans les couloirs sombres en direction du réfectoire.

Il était trop tard pour évité que Lucius Malfoy ne devienne un larbin indigne, et il était prêt à parier que Voldemort était déjà passé entre les cuisses de Bellatrix, il pouvait néanmoins s'arranger pour que les écart de son ascendant ne puisse être considérer que comme une erreur de jeunesse.

/

RJ était en train de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch lorsqu'il fût percuté par un cognard. Un cognard étonnamment mou, et qui avait la forme d'un oreiller. Et puis zut, il était réveillé. Il brandi l'arme du délit, ces yeux dans le vague, les cheveux en pétard.

- ça, ça ce paiera.

- Ouais c'est ça j'attend de voir.

Il se redressa sur son lit, ses camarades en firent autant, seuls les frères Prewett étaient déjà réveillé. Pliés en deux de voir leur arrière petit cousin se faire brutalement réveiller par leurs arrière petite cousine.

- C'est le dortoir des mecs Eli !

- J'ai remarquer, t'a vu ce bordel ! On est arriver qu'hier !

- Oh c'est bon t'es pas ma mère.

- Junior nous attend pour tit déj'. Je part devant… si t'a plus de bacon en arrivant prend t'en à toi. Gentlemen, les autres.

Elle quitta la pièce sous le regard peiné de Remus. Sa condition de lycan lui avait toujours laissé pensé que jamais, jamais il n'aurait sa propre famille. Elinor, était la preuve vivante que c'était possible. Mais le mépris évident qu'elle lui portait lui brisait le cœur. Et ses amis s'en rendaient bien compte. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère et de nourrir sa curiosité maladive, James et Sirius décidèrent de se renseigner à propos du jeune Junior Londubat.

- Junior… il est bon en beaucoup de chose mais il excelle surtout en botanique et en drague…

- Oh oh ! mon titre de tombeur de Poudlard sera il remis en question par l'arrière petit fils de Frank ?

- Tu rigole maintenant, mais crois moi, si tu tient à ce titre tu va en prendre pour ton grade.

- Au fait… comment vous vous êtes retrouvé là ?

Peter, avec cette simple question avait attiré l'attention de tout le dortoir des 7e année.

- En fait on a eu un petit accident menti RJ

- Comment ça ?

- Un mélange de sort qui à mal tourner et un retourneur de temps brisé.

- Et Malfoy… c'est ami à toi ? Pitié dit moi que non. Dit moi que vous vous battiez et que c'est pour ça qu'il à été pris avec vous.

- Non, Malfoy était préfet, comme nous. Eli à Gryffondor, Junior à Poufsouffle, Malfoy à Serpentard et moi à Sairdaigle.

- Et maintenant tu es à Gryffondor ! je savais pas qu'on pouvait changé.

- Mon cher Sirius y a sans doute beaucoup de chose que tu ignores. Et comme on dit "y'a que les abrutis qui ne change pas"

/

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à travers les couloirs dans la grande salle le trio des verts et argents menés par Damian croisèrent un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle, gloussantes comme des gallinacés de réveillon. Le jeune Malfoy du retenir un soupir. A tout les coup, Londubat avait remis ça.

/

Frank Neville Londubat, n'était pas le plus beau garçon d'Angleterre, il était trop rond, pas assez blond, pas assez brun. Il avait de beaux yeux délavés, mais à part ça il n'avait rien qui le rendit physiquement remarquable. Pourtant, il avait un charme certain et ses manières, mélange subtil du doux Roméo et de l'audacieux Casanova en faisait l'idole de la gente féminine de 2041. Avec en plus de ça, l'avantage de toujours savoir, quelles fleurs allaient avec quelles filles.

Ah la botanique, éternelle allié des séducteurs.

Et le pouvoir de séduction est une chose à laquelle on s'habitue… il semblai donc hors de question à Junior de vivre ne serai-ce qu'une journée de plus à Poudlard sans avoir récupérer auprès de ces dames, ses lettres de créance.

Aussi lorsque les jeunes filles célibataire de Poufsouffle se réveillaient se matin là, chacune d'elles avait sur sa table de nuit, une fleur qui lui correspondait. Celles qui étaient officiellement en couple avait quand à elle une belle plante en pot, qui leur était recommander d'entretenir comme elle entretenaient leurs amours.

/

Lorsque les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils constatèrent que chaque jeune fille de l'établissement, toute maison confondu, à l'exception de Poufsouffle, avait reçu une rose rose. RJ se mit à ricaner doucement.

- Et voici, messieurs pourquoi Junior est si populaire auprès des demoiselles.

Il vînt s'assoire près d'Elinor qui devisait gentiment avec une Maggie extatique devant la première fleur qu'elle avait reçu de sa vie. Encourageant les maraudeurs à le rejoindre il en profita pour enjoindre sa cousine de faire un effort et de passé outre leurs première rencontre. Au début la jeune fille les ignora superbement.

- Elinor, s'il te plait, pour moi.

- …. Elinor Lupin, 17 ans, bélier, célibataire. Matière favorite : enchantement, matière détesté : potion. Animal fétiche : le grand loup blanc. Aime : la musique, la lecture, les fruits rouges. Déteste : la lâcheté, l'orgueil, les brocolis et les choux de brucelles.

Cette présentation succincte eue l'avantage de mettre les maraudeurs à l'aise et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, Remus, surtout parla de livre qu'il avait lu et se renseignait gentiment sur l'évolution du genre littéraire. James, lui draguait ouvertement Lily. Peter se goinfrait et Sirius, les Prewett et RJ parlaient Quidditch.

Junior débarqua avec quelques Poufsouffle et une admirable cohorte de jeunes demoiselles. Il adressa un sourire charmeur aux filles, les félicitant d'être bien plus jolie que les fleurs qui se trouvaient devant elles. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand voyait la qualité des végétaux en question

- RJ… joue avec moi

Eli explosa de rire en voyant les têtes de certaines filles qui, semble t il, fantasmaient déjà sur les jeux auxquels ses deux apollons pourraient bien jouer.

- Junior… Pitié reformule ta question….

- Hein euh oui bien sûr : RJ Potter emmène tes fesses sur le terrain de Quidditch et fissa… j'ai besoin de me défouler.

- Ok… tu veux quoi

- Cognard.

- Souafle.

- Ok les gars… vieille règles

Les vieilles règles consistaient en une partie de pierre feuille ciseau en trois manches. Junior gagna, ils joueraient donc des cognard. Les maraudeurs, les frères Prewett et quelques autres les suivirent. Pendant ce temps, Eli se dirigea vers son rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Rendez-vous pour lequel elle était un petit peu en retard… mais rien qu'un peu.

/

Et il l'attendait depuis un moment, pourtant n'importe quelle personne censé pourrait vous le dire… la patience est peut être une vertu toute serpentarde mais en aucun cas elle n'est l'apanage des Malfoy.

Il était arrivé près de 20 minutes plus tôt ! Et le fait de devoir patienter pour attendre l'un de ses trois, imbuvables, complices l'agaçait déjà pas mal.

Mais il avait besoin d'eux… et réciproquement.

C'est en les espionnant à la fin de leurs 3e année qu'il avait compris, quel but poursuivait se trio d'imbéciles.

Bon là il était carrément de mauvaise fois… mais en même temps ça allait avec son nom.

Non ces trois là était loin d'être des imbéciles… la preuve, ils étaient tous là, ici et maintenant. Ils avait réussi à coupler les connaissance d'histoire de la magie de Potter, le génie de l'enchantement de Lupin et la science quasi infuse qu'avait Londubat des pouvoir de certaine plante. Et surtout, ils avaient (difficilement) admit, et accepter qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Car c'est bien beau d'être capable de coupler un retourneur de temps, un calendrier enchanter et des roses des sables pour remonter le temps sur plusieurs décennies jusqu'à une date précise, mais après… plus rien. Ils n'étaient pas doués pour la stratégie. Et pour monter un plan correct et sans accro… lui, Damian Malfoy était le meilleur.

Même Eli, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande (sans grand enthousiasme) se répétait mentalement que sans Malfoy, ils n'arriveraient à rien.

Atterrir lors d'une réunion du conseil d'administration de Poudlard en feignant l'accident incompréhensible, histoire de n'avoir pas à s'inventer d'autre identité et pouvoir être accepter tout de suite par leurs ascendants : idée made in Malfoy.

Créer un groupe de résistance chez les futurs mangemorts : made in Malfoy

Travailler Peter : made in Malfoy

Inclure les Poufsouffle dans la bataille : made in Malfoy.

C'est sur ses bonnes pensées qu'elle pénétra dans la salle sur demande. Qui était décoré selon un goût très serpentard… vert sombre et argent étincellent.

- T'en as mis du temps Lupin. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'attendre après une hybride.

- En partie hybride. Les garçons retiennent l'attention sur le terrain.

- Pfff. En parlant de ça, le carnet n'est pas là pour que tu flattes l'ego de tes petits copains. Contentez vous de vos foutu rapport !

- Malfoy… si tu extirpais le balais que t'a dans le cul. Bon revenons à nos moutons.

- Il nous faut Peter. Provoque le. Démerde toi comme tu veux. Je m'occupe de Snape, Black et Zambini.

- Pour lui j'ai des doutes.

- Son fils n'a jamais rejoint les mangemorts… il est un atout majeur

- Si tu le dis… Pour Peter, on ne peut pas se contenter de le faire viré des maraudeurs.

- Si tu tiens à perdre un atout ça te concerne … ah non, en fait ça ne te concerne pas. Peter est une clef de voûte. Il faut qu'il soit plus fort, et ça c'est du boulot… t'a pas le cran de t'y essayer, ou alors t'es pas assez maligne.

- Si t'es si malin pourquoi t'es pas venu ici tout seul comme un grand.

- Justement parce que je suis futé, moi.

Il se toisèrent un moment puis quittèrent la pièce l'un après l'autre. Malfoy, pas idiot avait déjà trouvé sa couverture pour ses rendez-vous avec Eli ou les garçons.

Fort de son aspect physique plus qu'avantageux ainsi que du pouvoir de séduction des Malfoy, il avait décidé de prétexter des 5 à 7 avec diverses représentantes de la gente féminines.

Couverture facile à prendre, car si Malfoy, si hétéro qu'il soit, ne pouvait supporter les filles… il adorait le sexe. Si on lui demandait de raconter, il avait en mémoire suffisamment de partie de jambes en l'aire avec un nombre appréciable… voir impressionnant de greluches.

Mais par contre… impossible de supporter une femme d'en d'autre circonstances. Ça parle, pour ne rien dire, ça pleure sans raison, ça ce plaint tout le temps… et quand ça veut séduire ça manque considérablement de classe….

Les femmes étaient malheureusement pour lui une inutilité indispensable…

Il rejoint Regulus qui l'attendait dans une salle d'étude. Ils avaient rendez-vous ensuite avec Snape.

- Tu es à la bourre.

- Une fille.

- Ça passe alors… t'es arriver hier franchement tu assure.

- De mon temps j'étais le prince de Serpentard… et je compte bien récupérer mon titre.

- Severus nous attend. Il s'amuse à créer de nouveau sortilège.

En partant Regulus balança son parchemin froisser dans une poubelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 3 : S'il te plais, raconte moi une histoire.

….En partant Regulus balança son parchemin froisser dans une poubelle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Junior, RJ et Elinor se rendaient dans cette même salle d'étude. Dirigés par un RJ aussi accro au révision hebdomadaire que l'était sa grande tante Hermione, et comme les programme de 1976 n'était pas ceux de 2041… il fallait ce mettre à jour.

- C'est déprimant, j'ai l'impression de passé de la renaissance à l'âge de pierre… nan mais vous avez vu ce manuel de botanique !

- Et ne parle même pas des cours d'enchantement… ça me choque que les marrais de Fred et George ne soit plus cité comme exemple !

- Oui mais non, on vît à cette époque alors on s'adapte…

Rien de plus déprimant que de désapprendre y compris pour RJ quoi qu'il en dise, le cours d'histoire de la magie avait bien faillit l'achever… comment pouvait on rendre la grande révolte des gobelins si barbante, le professeur Bins avait sans doute dû mourir d'ennui…

- Les gars, ça vous dit une sorti dans le parc… moi je sature… je suis sérieuse RJ si tu dit non je tord le coup pour en faire une visse de pressoir !

- Ok ok on sort, autant profité de ce qui reste de beau jours.

- J'entends les anges….

/

Le soir même dans le dortoir des 6e année de Serpentard le jeune Regulus Black était étendu sur son lit, regardant fixement le plafond. A ce moment, entre une réflexion mentale sur la tristesse du mariage de Narcissa et une autre où il se demandait ce que devenait sa cousine Andromeda, un parchemin atterrit sur son visage suivit d'un autre.

Sur le premier était lisible « retour à l'envoyeur » sur une face tandis que l'autre face était recouverte de sa propre écriture… Il s'agissait de la nouvelle qu'il avait griffonnée pendant son heure perdue.

C'est une chose qu'il faisait souvent. Ecrire. Ça lui vidait la tête. Les histoires étaient bancales et il n'avait aucun talent (c'est en tout cas ce dont il avait toujours été fermement convaincu). Rien de ce qu'il avait écrit n'avait échappé à la poubelle.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Le second parchemin était très court et incluait comme préambule deux couplets d'une chansonnette qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il peinait à imaginé l'aire. :

_« S'il te plais raconte moi une histoire_

_Va chercher au fond de ta mémoire_

_Une fable, un conte, mais il faut que tu racontes_

_Car tous les enfants sont comme moi_

_S'il te plais raconte moi une histoire_

_Même si elle difficile à croire_

_Quand la nuit se lève on a besoin d'un peu de rêve_

_Et tous les enfants sont comme moi. »1_

_Tu as du talent qui que tu soit,_

_C'est criminel de jeter ça dans une poubelle._

_Merlin te donne un don et tu le jettes !_

_Allez, quoi ! dit moi la suite. _

_Jettes la dans la même poubelle, je la lirai…_

_Je veux savoir qui est l'assassin !_

La note était signé par le dessin d'une plume posé sur de l'eau.

Quelqu'un avait lu, ce qu'il avait écrit. Et ce quelqu'un avait aimé. Ce quelqu'un voulait continuer de le lire.

C'était sans doute pour rire de lui ! Mais cette personne ne savait pas qui il était… le parchemin lui avait été rendu par un sortilège de retour à l'envoyeur, et la lettre n'avait fait que suivre.

Regulus Black senti une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il s'en rendis à peine compte lorsqu'il pris un second parchemin et commença à écrire le dénouement de son histoire, il se relus, raya, corrigea, fît attention à son écriture… il était enthousiaste et extatique… il était heureux et ça c'était nouveau.

/

La fine et aristocratique écriture verte assombrissaient les lignes du carnet de voyage que lisait Junior depuis le fond de son lit.

_Londubat, pense tu pouvoir convaincre quelques Poufsouffle de prendre parti ?_

_Potter, serai-ce trop te demander que d'envoyez discrètement au Aurores un petit avertissement de rien du tout (et surtout intracable !) concernant les prochaines attaques de tu-sais-qui. Si ça fonctionne bien, tu devras le faire de façon régulière… mais chaque même jour à chaque mêmes heures…on a pas besoin de se faire intercepter et de perdre ainsi nos avantage tactique._

_Lupin, concernant Peter voilà comment tu devras agir…._

Ce type était flippant, être si sournois… brrrr si c'était dans les gènes pas étonnant que tout les Malfoy aient atterrit chez les serpents.

Junior n'aimait pas Damian Malfoy, et ce surtout à cause de son comportement vis-à-vis des filles. Oh bien sûr il ne faisait jamais de promesses, pour ce qu'il en savait, mais il traitait les demoiselles comme de simple sexe toys, des poupées gonflables chauffantes.

Une fois une fille lui avait dit, que Malfoy était très direct dans ce qu'il voulait. Juste s'assurer de son propre confort au moment important. Et qu'une fois l'affaire fini, l'héritier des Malfoy se lançais un sortilège nettoyant avant de laissé son « plan cul » (désolé il n'y a pas d'autre terme) encore pantelante là où elle était. Il n'embrassait jamais sur la bouche… en fait il ne se servait quasiment pas de sa bouche. Pas même pour parler à sa compagne, sauf quand elle faisait trop de bruit pour lui, ou qu'elle tentait de lui parler.

Junior était lui, un adepte du sexe friend. Il traitait les demoiselles, avec égare, leurs donnant la meilleur part du gâteau durant l'acte. Mais avant tout, bien avant les histoires de matelas, ce que junior aimait c'était la séduction, dans les plus belle formes de l'art. Il ne restait jamais longtemps avec une fille, mais jamais aucune n'avait eu de reproche à lui faire.

Il aimait les femmes et les aimait corps et âmes. Malfoy, lui aimait le sexe.

Comment peut on s'entendre avec un type si éloigné de soi.

Mais Malfoy avait du talent, ça oui ! Alors qu'avec RJ et Elinor ils n'avaient aucun plan, Malfoy lui en avait un. Et Junior était sûr que les plans d'avenir du blond allaient bien au-delà de la chute du lord noir.

/

Après avoir fermer son carnet, Eli ne put qu'avoir les même pensé que Junior. Le cerveau de Malfoy était épatant. Terrifiant, sournois, manipulateur, mais épatant.

Son plan concernant Peter était subtil et en même temps assez cash. En plus elle n'aurait pas l'impression de le manipuler car ce qu'il lui demandait allait en parfaite adéquation avec ses sentiments personnels.

Peter était un lâche, qui avait été bien trop couvé par les maraudeurs. Dans l'état des choses, il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne. Elle voulait l'en éloigné bien sûr, et pourquoi pas, l'abandonné dans la forêt interdite… Malfoy, lui pensait qu'il fallait l'éloigné des maraudeurs, pour qu'il apprenne à faire face, tout seul comme un grand. Qu'un Malfoy, plus serpentard que le grand Salazar puisse compter sur le courage gryffondorien que cachait Peter… ça montrait qu'il avait l'esprit pratique. Ce débarrasser des menaces : oui mais en faisant des alliers !

/

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Junior devint super copain avec les héritiers des familles les plus respectables de Poufsouffle. RJ tempérait les maraudeurs et se régalait de voir dans la presse, les nouvelles indiquant que tel ou tel autre espion du lord avaient été arrêtés. Comme quoi les cours d'histoire contemporaine avaient leurs utilités.

Malfoy avait pour ainsi dire la moitié de Serpentard à sa botte, avec comme second Regulus et Severus. Qui, de fait, avaient vu leurs importances grandir de façon exponentielle. D'ailleurs, Malfoy avait reçu une invitation à ce rendre chez les Black pendant la première semaine des vacance de la Toussaint, ce qui arrangeait bien ces plans.

Quand à Eli, elle allait son bonhomme de chemin, s'entendant avec les filles, faisant la leçon aux gryffondors qui, selon elle, se montrait indigne. Travaillant sa relation avec les maraudeurs, et ce montrant chaque jour un peu plus froide avec Peter.

Un jour Peter surpris une dispute entre RJ et Eli.

- Comment peut tu me demander ça ! Je fais déjà de mon mieux pour le subir. Ce sale petit rat !

- Tu ne peux pas condamner Peter pour des trucs qu'il n'a PAS fait!

- Pas ENCORE fait!

Peter s'éloigna… perdu ce demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire… tout penaud. Il lui fallu encore une semaine pour osé prendre Elinor et RJ à part alors que les garçons était à l'entraînement de Quidditch et que Remus ce remettait de la dernière pleine lune.

RJ lui dit qu'il ne devait pas ce monter le bourrichon. Peter en conclu qu'en fait ce que lui reprochait Eli ne devait pas être bien grave ou du moins, tentait de rassurer.

- En… en faite… y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire… hein ?

- Pas en faire une histoire ?

Elinor craquait, elle l'entraîna dans une salle vide et la ferma laissant RJ en dehors. Après tout c'était elle le méchant flic dans ce plan.

- Je vais t'en raconter une d'histoire. Elle s'appelle : Le loup, le cerf, le chien et le sale petit rat.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien je m'excuse par avance parce que je suis très peu satisfaite de ce chapitre, ça fait un moment que je l'ai sous le coude et franchement je sais plus quoi en faire. Il est pas top mais important pour la suite.

Donc pardonnez moi

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage^^

* * *

- Je vais t'en raconter une d'histoire. Elle s'appelle : Le loup, le cerf, le chien et le sale petit rat.

Elinor poussa Peter sur une chaise et s'assit sur la table qui lui faisait face. Elle le regardait avec fureur, mépris et dégoût.

- Il était une fois, au château de Poudlard, un jeune loup d'une grande loyauté. Il était malheureux parce que personne n'aime les loups. Mais un jour il se fît des amis. Un cerf qui avait la plus grande noblesse d'âme… bien qu'il se comportait souvent en idiot, un chien ayant plus de fidélité que n'importe qui d'autre, et un rat.

- Tu… es au courant…

- Ne m'interromps pas! Je disait donc et un rat. Les années passèrent et un serpent commença à menacer le monde. Le loup, le cerf, le chien et le rat décidèrent de se rallier au phoenix pour combattre le serpent. Entre temps le cerf épousa une biche aux yeux verts. Ils eurent un enfant, un fils. Mais une vieille chouette prédit que l'enfant serait la cause de la chute du serpent. Le serpent décida donc de tuer la famille du cerf. Pour ce protégé le cerf décida de ce caché grâce au sort de fidelitas. Il demanda au chien d'être son gardien du secret. Mais le chien pensait que n'importe qui pourrait deviné qu'il était le gardien. Il eût une idée. On ferait du rat le gardien, et on laisserait croire à tout le monde que c'était en fait le chien qui l'était. Ainsi, les sbires du serpent le poursuivrait lui, et le rat, le cerf et sa famille seraient en sécurité.

Peter se ratatinait sur place, pensant qu'il avait été incapable de se protéger et que son manque de force avait conduit ses amis à la mort. Elinor, elle tentait de se calmer.

Bien sûr, cette engueulade faisait parti du plan Malfoy, mais elle avait toujours été très sensible sur le sujet. Son père avait été élevé par Harry, elle le considérait autant comme son grand père que Remus. Tant de souffrances…

- Seulement ce que le chien ignorait c'est que depuis déjà deux ans le rat obéissait au serpent. Et à peine avait il été nommé gardien du secret, que le serpent sût ou trouver la famille et l'enfant du cerf. L'enfant n'avait qu'un an. Le cerf mourut en voulant défendre la biche et l'enfant, la biche mourut en recevant l'avada à la place de son fils. Le chien était le parrain, le fils aurait pu bien vivre. Mais non ! Le rat savait que seul le chien était au courrant du fait qu'il était le gardien ! Pour le reste du monde… le chien était le traître ! Alors le chien poursuivit le rat. Le rat jeta un sort mortel à 12 innocents qui se trouvaient dans son dos… faisant croire que le chien était coupable, puis il se trancha le doigt et disparut, se faisant passé pour mort. Le chien fût envoyez à Azkaban, l'enfant dans la famille de sa mère où il fût enfermé dans un placard sous l'escalier. Le loup erra seul…

Elle souffla un bon coup, Peter la regardait avec des yeux ronds pleins de larmes, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et sortit, pendant que RJ entrait.

Il s'assit à côté du jeune animagus, qui sanglotait en répétant qu'il était désolé.

Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant de le voir dans cet état. RJ était convaincu qu'Elinor l'avait remarquer et compris… si le Peter Pettigrew qui avait couper son bras pour le Lord était un monstre… celui qui était assit dans cette salle n'en était pas un.

Il y avait un espoir.

- Peter… t'excuse pas pour des choses que t'a pas faite…

- Mais je vais les faire !

- C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non ! ce sont mes meilleurs amis ! comment je pourrais ? Comment j'ai pu?

- On ne sait pas… ma théorie c'est que tu ne sait pas ou est caché ton courage…

- Je ne suis pas très courageux en fait…

- Tu es à Gryffondor… bien sûr que tu as du courage. Tu as toujours été protégé par ta famille ou tes amis… alors quand tu t'es retrouver seul face au seigneur des ténèbres… sans personne pour te protégé, à ce moment là tu as cédé… ensuite ça à été l'engrenage… enfin c'est soit ça soit tu es fondamentalement mauvais…

RJ ce leva, tendis un mouchoir au plus petit des maraudeurs…

- Si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive… fait en sorte que ça n'arrive pas… l'histoire n'est pas finie d'être écrite.

- Je ne sais pas part où commencer…

- Tu trouveras… les rats sont des animaux intelligents. Tu sais, je t'aime bien Peter… et Merlin sait combien de tord tu as envers ma famille. Si tu ne veux pas devenir celui qui a trahi… commence à changer… arrête de te caché… affirme toi.

/

Pendant plusieurs jours Peter évita ses compagnons usuel et passa tout sont temps avec RJ dans la salle sur demande. Là ils n'étaient pas repérable par les Maraudeurs, et là Peter subis un entraînement digne de l'AD.

Il avait réfléchis, il voulais pouvoir ce défendre seul.

Le mois suivant, il avait repris sa vie avec les Maraudeurs, qui pensaient que Peter leurs avait juste fait la tête à propos d'une blague ou autre… Mais lorsque arriva le cours de défense contre les forces du mal…

- Bien… nous allons aujourd'hui travailler l'attaque et la défense, Mr Pettigrew, veuillez choisir un adversaire… et non dans votre maison je vous pris.

Le jeune animagus tourna les yeux vers le descendant de son ami, et RJ lui sourit lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il allait y arriver. Les maraudeurs commençaient à répliquer, voulant protéger (comme toujours) Peter d'une altercation avec les Serpentards, lorsqu'il furent couper net par la déclaration de Peter.

- Je choisi Nott professeur.

Au début tous croyaient à une plaisanterie mise à part RJ qui souriait pendant qu'Elinor se retenait de faire de même et que Malfoy cachait sa grande satisfaction.

Les deux élèves se mirent face à face et se saluèrent sommairement. Peter était inquiet, ça ce voyait et il y avait de quoi. Mais après être tombé et avoir lâcher sa baguette il surpris de nouveau l'assemblé en lançant un _accio_ sans baguette pour la récupérer. Puis il envoya volé son adversaire pendant que la baguette du vert et argent atterrissait gentiment dans la paume de sa main.

Le duel rapporta 25 point à Gryffondor, Peter offrit sa main à Nott pour l'aider à ce relever, il la refusa et récupéra rageusement son bien.

En retournant parmis les siens… embarrasser d'avoir vu sa main tendu rejeter publiquement il croisa le sourire d'Elinor, et son cœur ce gonfla de courage.

Il était sur la bonne voie, il le savait. Il se plaça devant celle qui devait devenir la petite fille d'un de ces plus courageux amis.

- Tu savais que dans la nature, les rats chasse les serpents ?

- C'est une chasse dangereuse. Parfois ils se font bouffer.

- Je suis un Gryffondor…

- En effet.

Il lui sourit, ravi comme jamais. Le chemin serait long, pénible et douloureux, mais il resterait fidèle aux siens.

_Le Loup, le cerf, le chien et le rat…nouvelle version._


End file.
